


Персонаж с битой может быть только один

by spritekilljoy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spritekilljoy/pseuds/spritekilljoy
Summary: Отправить этих двоих расставлять ловушки для демогоргона было плохой идеей.





	Персонаж с битой может быть только один

**Author's Note:**

> Работа продублирована с моего аккаунта на Фикбуке.  
> Дата написания: 26 ноября 2017
> 
> читайте меня в твиттере @sprite_killjoy

— Ты можешь светить прямо? — раздраженно спрашивает Стайлз, когда в очередной раз спотыкается об камень.

Стив одаривает парня взглядом «конечно-ваше-величество» и переводит свет фонарика на тропинку, по которой они сейчас идут.

Отправить этих двоих расставлять ловушки для демогоргона было плохой идеей. Даже, так сказать, хуевой, потому что спокойно и без перепалок они не обходились. С чего эти двое так цапаются? В последний раз Стайлза так бесил Джексон, а Стива так сильно злил только Билли. Не знаю, может, они не совместимы по гороскопу или ещё чему-нибудь, но факт оставался фактом: вместе сосуществовать они не могли.

Стив тем временем вновь отвёл свет фонарика куда-то в сторону, откуда доносился шорох, и Стайлз мысленно дал ему подзатыльник.

— Свети прямо, — сдержанно говорит Стилински, сквозь зубы.

— Слушай, если ты упадёшь, это твоя проблема, — откликнулся Стив, светя фонариком прямо в физиономию Стайлза, отчего тот отшагнул назад и чуть не упал.

— Может и моя, но потом проблемы будут у тебя, — Стилински старается выглядеть грозно, но на Харрингтона это не работает, он ухмыляется и идёт дальше. — Зачем ты вообще нам помогаешь? Ты же вроде король школы, крутой парень, весь на понтах, а снизошёл до нас, до лузеров. Ну, не то чтобы мы лузеры, я просто так выразился. Скотт, вообще-то, капитан команды по лакроссу. Он им стал, конечно, только из-за волчьих штучек, но это никого и не волнует. Но по началу вообще волновало. Меня больше всего. Да меня вообще всегда всё волнует, даже сейчас. Меня волнует то, что я иду с человеком, которому я не доверяю, по тёмному лесу, расставляя непонятную херню для непонятной херни, которая возможно нас всех убьёт, а ещё…

— Тш, тихо, — перебивает Стив и останавливается.

— А ещё я так до конца и не догнал какого хуя, собственно, происходит, потому что никто мне толком ничего не объяснил. Но я додумал сам. Это типа чужих, да? Или это как из того фильма, где… — продолжил Стайлз уже шёпотом, его же попросили потише.

— Тихо, заткнись, — грубо кидает Харрингтон, поворачиваясь к Стайлзу.

— А чё это я должен заткнуться, раз уж пошёл со мной, то терпи, — начал возмущаться Стилински, но, услышав где-то в стороне странный вой, сразу замолчал.

Парни повернулись на звук, который доносился чуть поодаль от них. Он был похож на вопль какого-то дракона-инвалида, которому перерезали горло, и сейчас он захлёбывался в собственной крови. Звучало отвратительно и пугающе, отчего по коже побежали мурашки. Вопль повторился снова, и Стайлзу показалось, что это всё-таки нашествие пришельцев, и сейчас начнётся апокалипсис, а он умрёт в самом его начале. Стив же привык к подобным звукам, для него это не ново, он выглядит уверенно и хмуро.

— Ладно, я пойду проверю, — сообщает Стайлз, перекидывая биту в другую руку.

— Э-э, нет, ты остаёшься здесь, — останавливает парня Стив, демонстрируя свою биту. — Здесь, вообще-то, я орудую этой убийственной штукой.

— Оу, ты что-то путаешь, — Стилински ухмыляется и ставит одну руку на пояс. — Это я тот самый персонаж, который бегает с битой. И такой персонаж может быть только один.

— Да, ты прав. Этот персонаж я.

— Подожди, подожди, ты не понимаешь. Видишь её? — показывает биту в горизонтальном положении, словно какой-то экспонат в музее. — Знаешь сколько всего вместе с ней я прошёл? Я уже могу написать книгу о наших приключениях. Мы прошли огонь и воду, когти и клыки, оборотней и прочую ересь, мы пережили столько, сколько ты за всю жизнь не переживёшь. И, я думаю, будет разумно, если мы пойдём и проверим, что за чудо природы там пасётся, потому что мы профессионалы своего дела.

— Окей, а теперь слушай меня, — Харрингтон точно также берёт и показывает биту в горизонтальном положении, — свою детку я модифицировал. Видишь гвозди? Я вбил их сам, душу в это вложил. Она порубила столько демогоргонов, сколько тебе во сне не приснится. Для неё это как травку ножичком нарезать. Так что не стоит распинаться, иду я.

— А ты уверен, что там демогор…горнор? Твоя деревянная бита только со спичкой сравнится. Моя железная может переломить каждого, даже тебя. И то, что у неё нет вбитых со всей душой гвоздей, не означает её неэффективность.

— С таким успехом можешь взять трубу и ебнуть себя по голове. Эффект будет изумительный. Только вот если я ударю своей спичкой, то эффект будет намного ярче и впечатлительней. Позвольте продемонстрировать.

— Стопули, — резко говорит Стайлз. — Пойдём другим путём. Это-о, — разводит руки и обводит ими весь лес. — Это моё. Моя территория. Я тут каждый листик, каждую веточку знаю. Ты вот сейчас пойдёшь, свернёшь не туда и заблудишься. А искать тебя ночью по всему лесу мне не улыбается, понимаешь? Так что постой здесь, а я всё проверю.

— О, ты такой заботливый, — театрально улыбается Стив. — Только вот я отлично ориентируюсь в лесах. Так что искать, скорее, мне придётся тебя.

— Моё терпение заканчивается, а бита тянется к твоей голове. Сама, знаешь ли, я вообще не причём.

— О, правда? Не думаю, что она успеет, а если и успеет, то не вырубит, поэтому моя бита сразу же ударит прямо своими гвоздиками по твоему лицу, и пока ты будешь корчиться от боли, я тебя добью.

— Хочешь проверить вырубит ли моя бита тебя? Давай, я не против. У неё отличный прицел на мудаков.

— У моей отличный прицел абсолютно на всё.

Тем временем нечто завыло так, будто его кто-то напугал до усрачки, но напугались на самом деле до усрачки Стайлз со Стивом. Повисла тишина, парни смотрели в сторону, откуда доносился звук, затем перевели взгляды друг на друга.

— Ладно, мистер я-душевно-забиваю-гвозди-в-биту, может просто пойдём и вместе проверим? — разводит руки в стороны и чуть не роняет биту Стайлз.

— Хорошая идея, — кивает Стив. — Ладно, может ты и не такой придурок, как я думал.

— А персонажей с битами и двое может быть.


End file.
